On the Ice
by Halawen
Summary: Dallas is repeating senior year and heads to the rink to get in some practice. When he gets there he find Clare and they might just melt the ice! One shot smut for a friends birthday! Short but smutty A/U.


**Legal ~ I own nothing but the idea and am not associated with DeGrassi or Epitome in anyway. If I were Owen would be working at the school, Zoe wouldn't exist and EClare would have broken up but Drianca would still be together.**

**So there was not even supposed to be a story tonight. I was going to take the day to plot a few ideas I'd come up with and a few requests I've gotten in the last month or so. As well as looking at tomfeltonlover1991's stuff that has been sitting on my to do list for a while. **

**However Mansavage777, who has been a loyal reader since close to day one if not day one of my writing on this site, requested a Clallas smut shot for her birthday and I wasn't about to say no. So it's short but smutty fluff and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Happy Birthday Mansavage777!**

**Import stuff for this shot:**

***Takes place about a week into Clare's senior year**

***She got back together and had sex with Eli at prom**

***She got cancer but Adam didn't die**

***The rest is explained in the shot**

**On the Ice**

**(DALLAS)**

It was five in the morning and I was at the Ice Hounds rink. It was only the first week of September, school had started yesterday but the hockey season didn't start for a few weeks yet. I wanted to get in some practice though and that's why I was here so early. I still had my set of keys from last season and Drew let me borrow his car. I expected the rink to be empty but when I go in there are lights on and someone is on the ice, not another hockey player but a figure skater! I start walking out to the ice wondering how a figure skater got into our rink and what they're doing here so early. Then I see her face, it's Clare! I never even knew Clare could skate, she's really good though and I stand there a minute watching her as she twirls, does leaps and skates around the rink real fast. She's even wearing a purple figure skating leotard, the kind with a little skirt, and nylons. I watch her from the shadows a minute and then go into the locker room to put on my skates and grab my stick. I don't bother putting on pads or anything, just grab a puck and go out to the ice.

Clare seems to be caught up in her mind as she doesn't even seem to notice me skating out onto the ice. I skate over to her as she's spinning around rapidly and she finally takes notice of me, stopping suddenly and nearly falling on her butt. I catch her with one arm around her waist, her arms go around my neck instinctually, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Dallas, what are you doing here?" She questions righting herself once again and letting go of me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I remark keeping my arm around her waist, "this is the Ice Hounds arena, how'd you even get in here?"

She bites her lip looking just slightly guilty, "I hacked the alarm and picked the lock. It isn't hockey season yet I didn't think anyone would be here and I needed time to clear my head."

I notice that she's been crying but I'm more shocked that good girl Clare broke into the building. "I wanted to get in some practice, how do you know how to pick locks and hack alarms?" I inquire.

"It's an old alarm it wasn't hard, I just had to find the panel, create a power surge in the system and the alarm reset allowing me to turn it off. A friend taught me how to pick locks a long time ago, the deadbolt on the service entrance door was easy to pick," she replies.

"You are not as innocent as you appear," I grin.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" She asks in a worried but begging tone.

"That you broke in? No, if anyone asks I'll say you came in with me, I still have keys and the alarm code," I assure her and she smiles at me. "So you going to tell me why you were crying?" I question stroking her cheek where her tears left tracks.

She looks down and I see tears flood her eyes again, "Eli broke up with me, he said long distance was too hard and he was making new friends at NYU. He gave me the let's just be friends speech but I think he met someone else."

"I'm sorry Clare, I always thought you were too good for Eli anyway," I tell her. "You know you should wear your natural hair at school," I remark after a minute, "you don't need the wigs and it looks cute short."

"It's too short, I think it looks silly but I can't skate with a wig on," she replies.

"I think you look pretty, it makes you look older. By the way I didn't know you could skate," I comment, she's still smiling at me for calling her pretty and hasn't removed my arm from her waist yet.

"I started at five; mom wanted me in a sport to give me more confidence so I chose one that didn't require playing with a team. I stopped about five years ago and I'm a little rusty but it's like riding a bike, you don't forgot how," she informs me.

"I was watching you, you aren't rusty at all, you were really graceful," I tell her and she blushes.

"I should give you the rink to let you practice," she says looking at my other hand holding my stick and the puck but remains in my arm.

"No it's okay I can practice at one end, you can take the other, wouldn't mind the company actually," I comment.

She smiles at me, getting out of my arm which now feels cold without her heat. She skates down to the other side of the rink and I start practicing stick and puck handling, mostly while skating at top speed. I stop when I hear her yelp and look over to see that she's fallen, dropping my stick and the puck I race over to her as fast as I can, stopping just before I reach her and kneeling down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just slipped, came down wrong after a jump, landed on my ankle a little weird and it hurt," she tells me.

"Let me see," I request and she starts loosening the laces on her left skate.

I take her hands from the laces and finish for her, holding her leg on my lap as I gently remove her skate. I examine her ankle closely but it looks okay, just to be safe I start removing her other skate.

"I just came down hard I think I'm okay, it doesn't hurt that much anymore," she says.

"Let's just be sure," I reply. I remove her other skate, this ankle looks fine and I stand up, taking her hands to pull her up as well. "See if you can stand and put weight on your ankles before we get your skates back on," I instruct.

She stands up okay and I let go of her hands, she stands for a second and doesn't seem to be in pain but her feet, clad only in nylons now, begin to slip on the ice. She grabs my jacket as she falls back, I catch her before we both hit the ground hard but we still end up on the ice. She's sitting on it and I'm leaning over her, holding her with both arms, her hands gripping my jacket tightly.

"Are you o…" I begin to ask but she grips my jacket tighter and pulls me to her ensnaring my lips!

Her mouth opens, her tongue sliding out and finding mine, for a brief second I'm just shocked but then I disappear into the kiss. My hands release her and start roaming her body and she's responding to my touch! Moaning and deepening the kiss, her legs are already parted and my hand grazes between them. She actually moves closer to me, she wants me to touch her! Her skin is like silk, her body so warm even on the ice. I take off my jacket and part my lips from hers; a little afraid that she'll come to her senses and tell me she doesn't want to. She doesn't though, as soon as my jacket is off and lying on the ice she grips my shirt and pulls it off placing it next to my jacket.

I start unlacing my skates and she begins taking off her leotard, then her bra, nylons and panties all come off! She is so fucking sexy I freeze for a second watching her bare milky silken skin. Apparently losing patience Clare reaches for my pants to get them down, who knew she could be so forceful? I quickly take off my skates and the rest of my clothes, making a bed, kind of. Not wanting Clare to be uncomfortable or cold I lie on my back on the clothes. Clare smiles and bites her lip, her crystal blue eyes glisten as she mounts me.

"Are you su…" cutting myself off with my own moan as her delicate and soft fingers curl around my shaft.

My hands gravitate to her hips as her body rises and she places herself over the head. Biting her lip and smiling she slowly lowers her body, spearing herself on my cock. A deliciously delicate moan emits from her lips, her eyes go half lidded and her head goes back. I moan in euphoric bliss, she feels amazing, soft and warm, fitting around me so incredibly perfectly. Moving somewhat slowly she takes all of me inside her small frame, making a sort of exalted screaming moan when I'm all the way in. Her body trembles, mine quivers and she leans forward scratching her nails down my chest.

She stays still for a few seconds and then begins to move, slow at first but within a few minutes she's rapidly increasing her speed. My hands leave her hips and envelope her supple breasts, squeezing each mound gently and tenderly tweaking her nipples. Clare's sounds echo in the empty rink, every erotic moan, every scintillating scream and every carnally charged call of my name echoing in the rink. Her panting breaths rapidly increase. Her body quaking and vibrating out of control she can barely contain herself. She straightens briefly, running her hands through her own hair as she leans back and I watch her breasts bouncing. Then she leans forward nearly collapsing onto me as her body quivers, tenses and nears orgasm. I feel the buildup in me, my cock grows inside her as her vaginal walls tighten around me and then I explode!

"Nnngngngn Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare!"

"AhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!"

Our orgasmic raptured cries echo into the rink for several seconds. Clare collapses against my chest, sweating lightly, panting heavily, still trembling and quivering as her orgasm dissipates. I wrap my arms around her, holding her close as our bodies start to recover. After a minute she moves and I pull out of her, she stays lying on my chest until she's breathing normally and no longer quivering but instead shivering from the cold. Clare sits up and smiles at me, I lean over cupping her face and kiss her softly.

"So better than skating?" I ask as I bundle her in my Ice Hounds jacket.

"Yes," she giggles, "better than skating."

Just then I hear an exterior door opening! Clare gasps and jumps up quickly trying to grab her clothes and skates! I gather up mine along with the rest of hers, and we run off the ice as fast as we can, nearly falling on the ice a few times. If anyone saw us they didn't say anything and we make it into the Ice Hounds locker room promptly breaking into laughter when we're safe inside. After a few minutes I start getting dressed, Clare disappears around a bank of lockers and comes out several minutes later fully dressed.

"You need a lift to school?" I question as she hands me back my jacket.

"I have the truck," she says.

"How about breakfast then?" I suggest.

"Guess I do need to eat," she says.

"Meet you at the Dot then," I say.

She smiles and we leave the rink but I will never get on the ice again without smiling.

**Mansavage777 I hope you enjoyed your birthday and your birthday smut shot!**


End file.
